


Our Autumn Days

by daisymayrio



Category: twdg
Genre: Caring, Clouis, F/M, Heart Warming, High School, Louisentine, care, twdg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymayrio/pseuds/daisymayrio
Summary: Clementine and AJ leave Atlanta for a boarding school in West Virginia. It'll be safer there, right? Clem looks forward to a new place with friendly faces, a fresh start is all she needs. After meeting a cheery boy Louis, she looks forward to her new school. Maybe this new home will work out?This is an ongoing AU Series.





	1. Chapter 1

**\- New Home -**

"Are we there yet, Clem?" her little AJ tugs on Clementine's wrist.

"Not yet, goofball." She replies with a yawn, unable to stop gazing out the window. The autumn sky is starting its slumber by effortlessly fading to a rouge tint with hints of amber lining the clouds. The wind is beginning to pick up more aggressively, the leaves slamming against the windows mimic tiny flames as they cling all around the taxi. A train station leading to miles of potential adventures just retires for the night, along with oversized rivers responding to the harsh winds nearly overflowing onto the last bits of strong daffodils and roses determined to stand their ground even when winter arrives. The trees huddle together, their branches trying to reach the sky, anticipating the evening the rain. If the forest surrounding the school was this beautiful, imagine how the town must be.

    "Do you think my dad will be able to move closer to our new school?" AJ inquired, bits of concern loitering his tone.

    "If Uncle Lee gets the job at the university nearby, yes." Clem assures him, gesturing for him to lean on her shoulder to which the little one complies.

"Well, Dad is smart. He'll get the job." Clementine knows he will. After all, it'll be nice to have her uncle here with her and AJ, to remind her at least apart of home will always follow her no matter where she goes. "Why did we have to move to a new school, Clem?"

"Safer. It's safer here." She seems to be telling that more to herself than answering the question.  _It has to be safer here, right?_  "Now, take a quick nap before we get to our new school."

"It's also our new home..." AJ trails off, the dear fast asleep. Clem sighs, doodling apples on the stained window. The flag of the school begins to peak in the distance.

"I hope so." she leans on the glass cooling her cheek and fiddles with her signature indigo baseball cap.

* * *

    The two stand before the gates towering over them. AJ reaches for her wrist, she squeezes his tiny hand. They make their way through the empty courtyard towards the admin building, looking for anyone to greet them. Wind chimes are spread all around campus, swaying violently against the wind.

    "Are you kidding me?! It's going to fall off, get it!" A hoarse voice calls from the room above connected to a balcony. A miniature electric car plummets off, Clementine immediately takes off her hat to catch it, giving the handmade project a safe landing.

    "Wow, that's so cool! I wish I could drive it." AJ marvels at the tiny car.

    "Feel free, little man." A more gentle, relaxed voice greets them from the top of the balcony. She looks up to find a boy her age smiling and saluting them both. His dreads reach just past his chin framing his truly delighted expression. He wore navy corduroy pants, the cuffs tucked into his ebony combat boots, along with an oversized pine green overcoat with a few music note pins on the pockets.

It takes him just seconds to greet Clem and AJ on the ground floor inside. Clem hands the car to the smirking boy. She gets a better look at him up close, he's quite tall. His dreads now framing the pattern of freckles on his face leading to his curious deep, tawny brown eyes focused only on her. "Why, thank you, madam. Always nice to see others enjoy my handy work."

    "Did you make it?" Clem can't help but reciprocate the smile the boy was giving, she is pleasantly surprised to meet such a friendly face.

"No, I did." Another boy greets them all with a huff. He takes the car from the cheery boy, putting the remote in his pocket. He is just a few inches shorter than the friendly boy, he wears a studious expression with an indifferent grin, just glad to see his project not in shambles. He wears a checkered hoodie with sweats with the school's logo. "Hey, thank you for catching my prototype. You kinda saved my life." Clem smirks with a nod.

"Aasim,  _relax,_ it's just for engineering class."

"Hey, I'll relax once we turn this in. Oh, are you the new girl?"

"Is it that obvious?" Clem sighs, hands on her hips yet still relaxed.

"We were actually waiting for both of you. No one else is here over the weekend. Either in town or out and about somewhere. I'll tell the headmaster you two are here.  _That_ one will show you around." The friendly boy rolls his eyes, still not losing his relaxed smile.

"Clem, can I go with him? I wanna see the upstairs." She ruffles AJ's hair and nods. AJ catches up with Aasim, who seems delighted enough to let him hold the model car.

"And then there were two. Clem, is it? I'm Louis." He bows, she giggles.  _A pretty name for a pretty girl, he thought_. It's sweet of him to have this much enthusiasm so late in the day. He extends his hand, to which she gladly shakes. He chuckles, patting her wrist to make the exchange more friendly than formal. "I meant, may I take one of your bags, miss?"

"Ah, thank you." he leads her outside. Somehow, the sun had completely disappeared, leaving the sky in remnants of a fading coral hue to a deep indigo tinge. Clem shivers at the gust of wind and the start of rain. Of course, being used to Georgia's autumn weather, the girl wore black high waisted shorts and a peach-tinted off the shoulder top for the trip over to the Ericson Boarding School. She asked where AJ would be sleeping, and Louis assured her he'd be a great roommate to him. She's quite pleased that AJ will be with Louis, it'd be good for him to be around a friendly face like his.

The only thing remotely keeping her warm is her long, deep bronze ringlets gently cascading past her waist, framing her golden eyes that no one can dare forget. Clem carries her last bag with two hands.

"Here you go, can't let a lady freeze." Louis drapes his coat over her and puts the hood over her organized jungle of curls. The overcoat itself almost looks like a dress on her.

"Are you sure? What about you?" Louis tugs on his vintage burgundy half zip, assuring her he's fine. A pen remains tucked into his half zip pocket, there just in case he'd need to take a few notes while editing sheet music. She gathered from the pins on his green coat he'd play an instrument of some sort. He closes the first button for her and pats her shoulder, leading her to the dorms.

"So, so, how you feeling, Clem? Was the trip over here alright?"

"Yeah, actually. It's really pretty here. I can't wait to check out the town."  _It's not the only pretty sight around here,_ Louis thought.

"You, my lady, have good taste. There's a bus that comes here throughout the entire week. Weekends, people can come and go as they please, but only some ask permission to go into town during school days."

"And what do you do? Do you rebel and go on your own?  _Without_  permission?" Clem asks with a sly smirk. When she had all her obligations and assignments done, she'd do the exact same.

"How did you know?" He replies with an impressed tone.

"Call it my sixth sense." He chuckles, his arm extended and resting against the wall. Clem inching a bit closer, she didn't want to miss a word from him.

    "Oh, whoops, totally forget. Here's your schedule." He takes the paper taped up on her dorm door and hands it to her. "I see that your a fellow theatre kid as well, Clem."

    "I am. If it's a way to combine dancing and singing, I'm all for it."

    "You should definitely audition for the winter show here. I am too. And by the looks of it, it looks like we'll be running into each other a lot." He chimed, pointing to her schedule.

    "I look forward to it."

    "And if you need anything, say questions about assignments or anyone to discuss Broadway songs with, don't hesitate to shoot me a text." Clem is quietly elated by his offer.

    "Sure. I think you would need my number for that, yeah?"

    "You have a point." She takes the pen from his pocket, and holds out her hand, asking if she can write on his arm. "So, after I show you around the school tomorrow morning... would you like to rebel together sometime? Maybe Friday I could give you a tour of the town too. Aasim and I are heading over there to run some errands anyway."

    "Sounds like fun, sure." Louis so desperately wanted to call it a date, but alas, could not muster up the courage to call it just that.  _Take it slow... so on and so forth._ He could very well still treat it like a date, though.

    "Cool, cool. Meet me at the flagpole at 8 AM, I can give the school tour then. Classes start late on Mondays so we'll have time." He begins trailing towards his dorm, walking backwards, still facing her while talking.

    "Thank you so much, Louis." He salutes her. "Wait, your jacket!" she attempts to wave him over, the sleeves too long for her hands.

    "Hold on to it, for now, no worries." He had to admit to himself she looks  _a-dor-able_  in it.

    "Thank you."

    "No, thank  _you,_  Clementine."

    "Night, Louis." She smiles at him warmly then heads into her new room. She closed the door behind her, resting her back against it.

"Well, he's certainly... euphoric." a smile still clung to her face. She actually looks forward to seeing him tomorrow. It really is nice to run into such a friendly face. That Aasim kid seems pretty cool too. Not much like home at all. Good. Clem slumps onto the bottom bunk, too tired to change or unpack. The rain has settled in, tapping the window, almost requesting to come in. The tapping of the droplets mix with the melody of wind chimes all around the school, acting as a lullaby for her. For once, Clem is gently lulled to sleep.  _It's nice to not hear any sirens..._


	2. A Little Memory

**\- A Little Memory -**

The fog begins to lift, allowing the sun to rise towards the sky with a rose hue slowly fading to an azure tint. Somehow, Clementine's ringlets survived the night, looking more than presentable. She somehow mastered the art that is applying false eyelashes, mainly because every showcase she was in had required it and now it's simply a habit. She finishes her look with a deep muted red lipstick. She decides to wear her maroon button up and her oversized navy coat, the collar hugging her neck, and completes the look with thick leggings to shield her from the weather. She spins a few times in the mirror, grateful for a full night of sleep.

_Buzz, buzz. "Good morning, good morning, miss! Sleep well? You wanted to meet at the piano room like usual, right? I'll be there in 10, hang tight. I can't wait to go over the material of the showcase with you. Sound of Music is going to be a blast to direct with you. Wear something warm, missy, it's gonna be chilly today."_

Of course, it's a text message from Louis. She could hear his upbeat tone while reading each word. Ever since she and AJ got here, Louis has been more than welcoming. He had been kind enough to introduce her to his friend group. In addition to Aasim, she met Ruby, club leader of the garden club, a thoughtful girl with a bit of a temper. Brody, the club leader of the travel club, a little timid, but all around down to earth. And of course, the one and only Marlon. He plays on the school's baseball team, on humble the side. Well, for the most part. Whenever Clem visits AJ and Louis's dorm, she always catches herself staring at the photo of Louis and Marlon when they were little, they've certainly been close friends for a quite a while. Determined smiles on their faces, both their jerseys far too big for them to fit.

    Clem makes her way to the piano room and takes a seat on the bench. Throughout the years of being a participant in the performing arts, she's been able to pick up a bit of piano. Of course, not as skilled as  _the_  Louis. She fiddles with the keys to start a vocal exercise, harmonizing with the first few keys, then matching the rest. She finishes, then hears clapping from the entrance trailing towards her.

    "Very nice, Clem." Louis greets her with, taking a seat next to her. The same delighted smile on his face.

    "Aha, I didn't know you were listening." Of course, Clem has been performing for years, but the compliments she gets from Louis makes her heart skip a beat.

    "The birds are jealous of your voice, Clementine."

    "Oh yeah, ok, Lou."

    "And thank you for going over the sheet music for the showcase yesterday. I'm sorry you had to stay late and listen to me ramble about the blocking and how great the melodies are..."

    "Don't be sorry, I like it when you ramble. Plus, it was fun staying up with you. We got a lot done, director."

    "We make a good team. Clem and Lou... team Clou."

    "We could make hoodies with our team name." Clem chuckles as Louis thoughtfully taps his chin.

    "I like it, I like it." He stands up to make few adjusts on the baby grand.

    "By the way, thanks for walking me to my dorm last night too. I know it wasn't very far, but..."

Clem admits sheepishly, attempting to gather some type of excuse. Of course, she feels safer here, but anything can happen when you're alone. Louis puts a hand her shoulder, giving her gentle eyes.

    "Hey, no worries." He gives her an assuring smile, to which she returns. "By the way, are you ready for your own personal tour of the town with yours truly?"

    "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Lou."

    "There's this little antique shop that opened last winter. It has some really cool stuff. I know they would have some cameras that a photographer such as yourself might like."

    "How did you know I'm into photography?"

    "C'mon Clem, you've seen our dorm. On AJ's side, he has all the photos you took decorating his wall. He told me the stories behind  _all_ of them."

    "Oh, those... " Clem chuckles, scratching her head as she spreads out the sheet music on the stand. She had taken photos while attending open mics, the woods just outside her house back in Atlanta, and how she practically transformed her treehouse into a trendy loft space, string lights and vintage trinkets everywhere. On the occasion she could go on vacation, she'd take full advantage and explore the new area with her polaroid companion strapped around her neck at all times, determined to not miss a memory.

    "You have quite an eye, Clementine. I take it you enjoy traveling to some pretty cool corners of the world."

"Oh well, those ones I took when we went to Savannah. There was also a festival there, so I got some shots of those too."

    "I really like one of you looking out into the docs. Looks like you're thinking deep thoughts."

    "How do you know that it's me? You can't see my face." She remembers taking it. Her camera stand somehow didn't get wet from the water rising up through the wet planks, the salty air embedded into her nose whenever she looks back at the photo. It was late evening time in the photo, the clouds took over the entire sky and highlighted the rich fading hue of indigo and cobalt staining the heavy heather gray overcast. Clem sits at the edge of the doc, admiring the winter time.

    "Your curly curls spilling out of your renowned baseball cap. It's AJ's favorite too. Y'know he looks at that one a lot when he misses you." That does sound like AJ. Of course, Clem and AJ see each other every day, it's a must for Clem to see her little goofball. But, with the move from home, the new school and everything, it's no surprise he'd miss the more simple times. Thankfully, Louis has made things easier for both of them. "Plus, the one of AJ and you laying down and looking up at the camera, that is impressive. And well, adorable too." That photo in particular was taken on AJ's birthday, all he wanted was to spend the day with Clem and have a sleepover in her treehouse. AJ is in mid-laugh in the frozen memory, Clem looking at him as if he was her son, nostalgia coating both their expressions.

    "I took that of us in my tree house on AJs birthday. When we were laying down, I thought it'd be fun to wrap the string lights all around us to frame the shot. I managed to tie the camera up, and it somehow didn't fall on my face." Louis chuckles.

    "Well, that one is my favorite." Louis wanted to take a photo with her. He'd know just what to say to make her smile just before too, allowing him to catch the moment of her just laughing with him in one photo.

    "I appreciate it." Clem smiles warmly at him, something she finds herself doing more and more in his presence.    

"Well, well, let's not be late for first period." Louis chimes, leading her to walk ahead of him. When they enter the hall, Louis links arms with her. Clem can't help but hold his arm tight.

* * *

    "Woo! Roadtrip!" Louis cheered, taking his seat in the front of the car as Aasim adjusted the rearview mirror, giving him the view of Clementine sitting in the middle of the backseat.

    "No, no road trips during school. Not again." Aasim scolds, impatience loitering his tone.

    "Again?" Clem inquires.

    "C'mon, you and the others had so much fun! You guys loved Virginia Beach."

    "Right before finals week, of all times!"

    "Relax, it was during our long weekend."

    "It was a six-hour drive up there, Louis!"

    "Hey, hey. You guys were all exhausted. With Marlon pulling his notorious all-nighters, Brody and Ruby tending to their clubs duties, and you barely living life as the stress ball you are... I figured y'all needed a break."   

    "You could've _asked_ if I wanted to go."

    "You were asleep, I didn't want to be rude and disrupt your much-needed nap. Marlon and Brody enjoyed the trip."

    "Whatever, Louis." Aasim turns, soon making their way onto the main road. Clem giggles, that definitely sounds like a Louis thing. "You did drive us all the way there without getting into an accident. I'm still impressed by that."

    "Then, why don't you pull over and let me drive and have Clem sit up front?"

    "You are  _not_  driving my car." Aasim deadpans. Louis pouts, slumping into his seat. He wanted to sit next Clem and hold her hand while stopping for the red lights. "Sorry for the mess in the back, Clem. But, I trust you around my stuff rather than this kid."

    "Who, me?" Louis chimes in, asking innocently. "Can I at least choose the song this time?"

    "Fine, Lou." Louis turns towards Clem as much as he can, smiling at her as he shrugged off Aasim's attitude.

    "Does the lady have any requests?" Louis asks Clem.

    "You two feel like hip hop for now? Anything with a good beat."

    "Nice choice." Louis finds a station, a song the three have yet to hear. Aasim starts nodding his head to beat, Clem's foot taps as she sways her head left and right. Louis's dreads fly back and forth with more enthusiastic nods towards the beats. Clem couldn't help but laugh at him dancing in his seat, even Aasim couldn't hide his chuckle at Louis's performance.

    "We're here, kids." Louis beams. Clementine gazes out the window at the town. The stores are all tucked together, from a records store, the vintage shop Louis mentioned, a cinema, and so much to explore with the nooks and halls all around. The bare trees have string lights dressing their branches, the colors giving off vivid hues and pastels of rouge and ivory, all leading a path towards the docs on the other end.

Louis opens Clem's door for her and bows as she gets out of the car.

    "I'm heading to work for now. It might be a while, so Louis, you can have my car and take Clem back if it's too late."

    " _Oh,_  so  _now_  I can drive?" Louis boasts.

    "Thank you for the ride, Aasim." Clem makes sure to tell him.

    "Anytime, Clem." Aasim gives her a crooked smile. Not only did she save his project, but she is also quite cool to be around. It'll be good for Louis to hang out with her, the entire group thinks so. The two wave as he drives off.

    "Alright, alright! Let's start the official tour. First up, Vintage Villa! They have a few neat clothing pieces, along with those cameras I told you about."

    "I can't wait." Clem chimes. She had been looking forward to seeing the town with Louis all week. For once, she not worried about staying out after dark. With Louis at her side, she feels safe for the first time in quite awhile.

* * *

A cluster of trinkets decorate the entire store, from carousel music boxes to elegant jewelry, and lights all around. Clementine marvels over the shelves of Polaroid cameras, some dating back to the 1950s and onward. She can't help but admire the instant Polaroid, in particular, something about the simplicity of it stood out, all white with a tiny sun logo on the front. Oh, a definite must have. She heads to the cashier in a heartbeat.

    She can't take her eyes off the new town to explore, while Louis can't keep his eyes off of her. After, they head to the record store. Louis walks in and greets the owner at the cashier's counter.

    "You looking for more songs for your record player?" Clem asks him, curious as to what will catch his eye today.

    "You guessed it!" He begins sifting through the modern records. Clem pulled a few of his more jazz and classical favorites, Louis marvels at how quickly she was able to find them.

    "I take it you've been coming here for a while?"

    "Indeed, indeed. When I was a kid, I remember having less out privileges, so I had to sneak them. Then my collection grew slowly but surely. Marlon got me this rare track for my fourteenth birthday. He's must have been in the here and the next town over searching for it." Nostalgia treads Louis's face as he thinks about how well his brother figure knows what he actually likes. Clem can't help but stare and smile at Louis as he reflects on a few good memories.

* * *

    The sun has completely disappeared for the day, the moon quickly taking its place. The night air is chilling and gives off a rich scent of musk and oak. Clem watches her now visible breath as the path of streetlights guide them towards to the car. The sky is a mix of ebony and indigo, the docs have waves slowly crashing against the sea wall, the sound echoing throughout the entire town.

    "So, how come you bought the cold medicine and sports magazines?" Clem asks puzzled.

    "Ah, Marlon's down with a cold. I just wanted to surprise him with a mini care package."

    "That's sweet of you." Louis opens the car door for her, bowing as she takes her seat.

    "I'd do the same for you, Clem." She smiles at him warmly as he adjusts the steering wheel.

"Alas, I wish we could've stayed longer. There was a lot more I wanted to show you. Like the docs, we could have taken some pretty swanky photos there."

    "Next time! I look forward to it." Louis smiles at her making future plans with him. He turns to her once they stop at a red light.    

"Promise?" He initiates a pinkie promise to which Clem complies.

    "Promise."

    "Your hand is cold." Louis steers with one hand while using his other to squeeze Clem's. "Oh! I know we couldn't have gone to the festival, unfortunately. But, we can see the fireworks from the school. I know it's late-"

    "I'd love to." Louis parks the car in the back lot where the teachers do during the school week. For now, it's just grass all around connecting to the school's running track. Louis grabs a blanket from the truck and shares with Clem as they both sit up on the hood of the car. Both of them huddle under the blanket draped around them. Louis links arms with her to make sure she doesn't slip off.

The fireworks start, Clem somehow managing to get the best shots of the finale. Louis admires her work. Clem glances at the camera and Louis.  _Please initiate, Louis. Please, please say you want a photo with me._    

"Hey, let's take a photo together. You have those string lights all over your room right? You could hang it there."  _Thank you!_

"I like that idea, Lou." Louis stretches his arm out and smiles wide as he rests his head on her shoulder. Clem rests her head on his. He had the urge to kiss her cheek while taking the photo but stopped himself.

"Cute, very cute." Louis keeping the same smile while looking over the photo.

"Let's take one for you, Lou." Of course, he can't oppose. Clem scoots even closer, stretching out her arm to capture them both as they squish their faces together. Louis can't stop smiling, Clem has a permanent grin. She hands him the photo, Louis gives it one last look before safely sliding it into his pocket. "Thanks, Lou."

    "For what?"

    "For everything. Showing me around school and taking me to town today. Working with me on the showcase and showing me the ropes here."

    "It's my pleasure, Clementine," She squeezes his wrist. "You're sweet," He said softly.

"You're sweet," Clem replies in a gentle tone, her expression wistful. Louis leans towards her more, if that was even possible. As he scoots closer, he squishes the keys in his pocket, prompting the car to go into panic mode. They both jump up from the hood, Louis fumbling for the keys to quite the horn. They look at the car, the keys, and each other. Upon eye contact, they burst out laughing.

"Ok, you should have seen your face, Lou." Clem laughs her way to the ground, kneeling on the grass.

"You have the camera, Clem! You missed the photo op of me utterly terrified! For a second I thought it was some animal from the woods." He manages to say through his laugh. He offers his hand, helping Clem up. "C'mon, let's get you to your dorm. It's late for us kids."

"Staying up late with you is worth it," Clem admits.

"Y'know, I'd miss beauty sleep to hang out with you at this time. Or anytime, for that matter."

"Psh, you don't need beauty sleep, Lou."

"You're too kind. And accurate." Louis checks his pocket, making sure his photo with her is still intact. "I can't wait to put this up." He puts his arm around her as they walk, making sure she won't lose her balance as they walk through the rocky path towards the dorms.

"Me too, Lou."


	3. "You're Sweet"

Clementine sits at the edge of the doc, her feet resting on the first rung on the ladder leading towards the surface of the deep indigo waves gently crashing against the planks and poles. The air carries a scent of salt mixed oak from all the trees around. The late autumn leaves have vanished at the arrival of winter. Time really flies, huh? Just under a month, she's made some really sweet memories with friends she'd never thought she would have the fortune of having. And well, she's fallen hard for Louis too. She really doesn't know how to tell him. She has been spending almost every day with him, she  _knows_  him and he  _knows_  her. She likes that, a sweet boy knowing all her little habits and quirks. She has noticed his own little quirks too. Clementine just can't take her eyes off Louis. Like, the way he moonwalks when he enters the room, that notorious smirk on his face showing the world he knows something no one else does. His sincere passion for the arts.

    She's more than grateful she got to co-direct the big showcase with him. It was a hit! They made a decent amount of money through donations for the school, the town even allowed the kids to perform in the local theatre. She loves popping in and visiting him and AJ whenever she has time. Clem got into the habit of getting ahead in assignments as much as she could, anything to have more time to spend with her boys. On nights when they couldn't sleep they'd call each other. She'd look forward to getting into bed after the day's end, the last thing she'd hear would be Louis's voice in her ear over the phone. On those nights calling and talking to Louis until she fell asleep, she wouldn't have a nightmare. What she loves especially is when they meet up in the piano room in the middle of the night.

    But now, winter break has started. Clementine retreated to the docs by herself, she really wasn't in the mood to say goodbye to anyone, especially Louis. She assumes he'd go with Marlon for the break, he had planned to visit Virginia Beach. She didn't want to see Louis get into a car and drive away past the gates of Ericson. And well, AJ wanted to go with Lee while he went on his trip to study even more civil war history for work. Clem just wanted to stay, traveling too far as of now is a bit too much. And Atlanta? She had no desire to come home to an empty house. Clem looks up, a raindrop staining her cheek, along with the ebony sky highlighting the few stars scattered across the evening sky. Shoot. It's late.

    "Oh my God, I cannot miss the late bus." Clementine frantically leaves the docs, hugging her sides, the dear only wearing a thin maroon cardigan and distressed jeans. The streetlights guide her down towards the bus stop, it's not too far now. No one was around this side of town at this hour, mostly the west side would have more night owls.  _Why do I hear footsteps? Those are just mine, right? Am I really alone?_

She doesn't dare look back to find out as she desperately heads onward.

    She feels a hand grab her wrist.  _Not again._

    "No no no no! Please!" Clem pants, she inhales sharply. She feels the gentle hold of her wrist let go cautiously. The blood pulsing in her veins begins to calm, her stomach still in knots.

    "Clem, it's only me," Louis assures her, concern dancing in his eyes and voice. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Clem looks up at Louis, blinking a few tears away. The only thing she can think to do is bury her face into his chest, her hands gripping at the end of his shirt. Louis rests his chin on her head, his right hand cradles the back of her head as he wraps his arm around her waist.

    "I'm really glad you're here." Clem manages to muster out.

    "It's not like I'm going anywhere. Not anytime soon." Louis assures her, hearing it from him offers even more comfort. She looks up at him and offers a weak smile. Louis wipes off the raindrop from her cheek. Louis takes his trench coat off and drapes it around her shoulders. "C'mon, Aasim left his car behind for me. Let me take you back to the dorms."

* * *

    "Well, well traffic... jokes on you - it's not a school night for us." Louis comments on the rows of cars loitering on the road this evening. Not only that, he gets to spend even more time alone with Clementine. A couple of policemen have stopped a few drivers from speeding, the illuminated cherry red and royal blue sirens are highlighted against the raindrops as they coat the entire windshield and windows. The tapping of the rain calms Clementine even further. Louis turns up the heater when he sees her wrapping his coat around herself even tighter, his scent of oak and musk all around her.

    "I figured you'd be spending the break with Marlon?" Clem inquires.

    "Aha yeah, change of plans. I'm staying at the school the entire break like you, Clem."

    "How'd you know I was staying? Did AJ tell you?"

    "AJ did indeed, my lady." Louis grins. "And plus, since the break is so long, Marlon and the others come back to the dorms after their trip. Then for the rest of the break, we all spend it together at the school." Clem knows better not ask why. She knows very well some of these sweet kids don't exactly feel welcomed to their original homes. The statement alone weighs on her heart. She didn't know Louis's situation and why he was at the school, but she didn't mind. He doesn't have to share if he doesn't want to. Louis grips the steering wheel and uses his other hand to hold Clem's.

    "Hey, hey. This is my home now. No worries." Louis admits, attempting to cheer both of them up. Clem squeezes his hand. The radio is able to pick up a station, a soft ukulele, and sweet voice can be heard with faint lyrics. Clem is glad that she won't be alone during the break. Not only that, she gets to spend it all with Louis. And after a few weeks, their friends will join them, along with AJ. As they approach the school, the radio loses signal.

    " _Sweet Pea, apple of my eye..."_ Louis begins to sing softly. Clem begins to sway in her seat, her eyes beginning to close. Louis parks, gently closing his door. He crosses over to her side and carries a half-asleep Clem bridal style, her head tucked into his shoulder.

    "I guess it's never too early to practice for the big day, huh?" Louis admits under his breath. He quietly shares some bad puns to lull her to sleep as he tucks her in at her dorm.

    "Louis? Thank you, for..."

    "The car ride? No need, my lady."

    "Thank you... for being so... wonderful." Clem's gratitude knows no bounds, even just as she falls asleep. Louis's expression softens, touched by her sweet words. He tucks a ringlet behind her ear. He cups the side of her face, circling around her cheek with his thumb.

    "Thank you for being you, Clementine. Never change, alright?" He wishes she was awake to initiate another pinkie promise. For the first time in a while, tomorrow couldn't come sooner. "Sweet dreams, my lady."

* * *

"Louis?" Clementine yawns, stretching after a perfect night of sleep. She glances around her dorm, she's alone. The sunrise has barely begun, what with amber and azure hues still filling the sky. She very well knows Louis is at the school too, but... waking up to an empty room highlighted his would-be absence.  _Buzz, buzz._ A voicemail from Louis sent at 12:42 AM today.

" _Hey, hey, Clem. Sorry, I'm whispering, I just tucked you in. It's really late... like past my bedtime, and that's saying a lot. If you're not up with me, there's no point in me staying awake. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I can't wait to start our plans. We have a lot to do, so let's get started in the morning. Especially for our trip over to the next town, that'll be a fun one. Thankfully, Aasim was nice enough to leave his car behind for us, yeah? We'll get around just fine. Alrighty, I'm gonna get some much-needed beauty sleep... although, according to you, I don't need any, do I? For some reason, I'm not that tired. Y'know, they say if you can't sleep... it's because someone is dreaming about you. Are you dreaming about me? Hahaha, I'll meet ya in the morning, my lady."_

She couldn't help but smile while listening to the whole thing. Louis is the type who thinks he can whisper quietly... but he really can't, Clementine cannot stop laughing at that. He's such a goof. A goof she's completely fallen for. Why can't she just tell him? _Hey Louis, I like you a lot... like a lot a lot..._ just the mere thought of confessing makes her face go red and causes her to clutch the covers.

"I really do like you a lot..." She speaks her thought aloud. "I like him a lot..."

* * *

    "You did  _not,_ Louis _._ "

    "Oh, but I  _did,_ Clem."

    "You're such a rebel!"

    "Oho, you know it."

    "So you set up the  _entire_  school with bouncy castles? And didn't get caught?"

"Everyone got the day off. Hey, I needed to study for my history test."

"Is that why people call you 'King Louis?'" Both of them walk along on the empty train tracks, Louis on the left, Clem on the right. They both hold hands to keep their balance.

"Indeed, my lady." He looks over at her, Clementine's focused expression along with her brows furrowed makes him chuckle. _She's too cute_ , something Louis has been thinking ever since they first met. "So, AJ is coming back next week, right? He could come with us on our trip."

"I like that idea," Clem replies, squeezing his hand.

" _Oh, we know you're somewhere listening..."_ Louis begins singing.

 _"How can we follow... your sweet advice..."_ Clem joins him. The duo can harmonize perfectly without thinking, something they randomly do together. Whenever they would play truth or dare, a card game with their friends, they always fill the silence with both their voices.  _It's just a Clem and Lou thing to do._ Louis was absolutely surprised that Clem can harmonize without thinking, so much that they took a victory lap around the courtyard. Or rather, Louis started sprinting outside the admin building out of sheer excitement while Clem just couldn't hold in her laughter. They continue walking hand in hand along the tracks. Louis hoping the path won't stop, he just wants to keep holding her hand.

"So, Lou?"

"So, Clem?"

"How come you didn't leave with Marlon? Ruby told mentioned it was like an annual thing every year you'd do. And don't lie to me, I know Marlon was heading back to Virginia Beach again - you love that place." They begin to reach the end of the tracks.

"I didn't want to leave you here alone, Clem," Louis admits, only sincerity in his tone. She immediately looks over at him, the quick shift makes her lose her balance, they both stumble but their feet remain on the ground as Louis catches her. "Oho, falling for me already?"

He tightens his hands around her waist, her hands resting on his chest. She looks up at him, mesmerized when locking her golden eyes with his deep tawny ones.

"You stayed for me?"

"Clementine, I just couldn't stand the idea of you here alone." She deserves the world and more, not to be all alone. Clem cups his neck and stands on her tiptoes and parts her lips onto his. Her body curves into his, both doing their best to be as close as possible. Louis tilts his head to deepen the second kiss. Even after pulling away, they both have their eyes closed for moments after.

"Wow, what a way to say thank you..." Louis whispered breathless.

"So if you can't tell... I really like you. Like a lot, a lot... as in more than friends." Clem says with a sheepish smile, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Well, if you couldn't tell... I like you even more." Clem rests her forehead on his chest, letting go of her last nervous breath. Louis picks her up and spins her around, Clem doesn't bother hiding her giggle.

"My girl likes me!" Louis announces to the empty forest. The birds rehearsing for sing congratulating them, along with the wind chimes all around the area.

"You're sweet, Lou."

"You're sweet, Clem."

\--------

The story is not over yet, stay tuned ^_^!


	4. Rainy Days

_12:43 AM. Rainy weather. Thunder approaching. Clementine reaches for her cell phone._

_Ring. Ring. Answer._

“Good evening, my darling. Or maybe, good morning?”Louis greets his girlfriend of twelve hours with. He winces at the bright light of his phone for a moment, causing him to hold his hand to his forehead. He prompts his phone up against his desk, the camera capturing him laying on his side on the bottom bunk. His dreads are tied up, his pajamas consist of him wearing a band t-shirt showing off tour dates and plaid sweatpants, along with a truly delighted smile that his girl decided to video call him during the midnight hours. They had always done this before, and even now, they always look forward to the frequent late-night calls.

“Hey, Lou. Sorry for calling so late, again.” Clem chuckles. She has the covers up to her waist and left her phone against the wall, allowing Louis to see her in his oversized maroon button up, along with her lengthy ringlets tucked away into a braid. She didn’t have her usual muted red lips or false lashes on. She prompts her head up with her elbow. “What are you up to?”

Louis answers by reaching over his desk with his free hand and playfully presses the A and B keys on his little keyboard. Of course, he prefers the timeless baby grand, but one time the music room was locked for a week due to “renovations,” forcing him to break down and buy a portable little keyboard for his room to keep him sane.

“Clem, you don’t gotta apologize for calling at  _any_  time. And well, the time hasn’t stopped us before when we wanted to talk during  _the midnight hours_.” He winks. “So, what’s up?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“You too, huh? I figured you were the one dreaming about me and keeping me up.” Now, technically this was true, Clem has had lots of dreams and nightmares. The ones with Louis were well, delightful yet puzzling. A few claps of thunder demand their attention on the storm brewing outside. The wind chimes ring violently against the harsh winds.

“Oof, it’s really a mess out there, huh? Will we be able to go on our trip in the morning?”

“If it doesn’t calm down, I’m afraid not. I guess it’ll be us at the school until it lets up. You’re stuck with me, my lady.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Lou.” She smiles warmly and nods, he does the same.

“You look so cute. And you’re wearing the shirt! Gotta admit you look better in it than I do.”

“Alright, alright.” She chuckles out of his flattery. They would always text, call, or video chat even before they were together, the only difference now is that they don’t need any excuses. First, the occasional texting that lasted for hours, then phone calls late at night. Then one day, Clem was bold and video called him. From the words they typed to the ones they spoke over the phone, they fell harder and harder for each other. No conversation was too long, they couldn’t get enough of each other - they still can’t get enough. Clem loved how she could Louis’s voice right in her ear as if he was there in person with her. Louis was the reason she was able to sleep well those nights, she’d pretend he’d fall asleep right next to her, his arms all around her.

Again, Louis winces and holds his forehead longer.

“Louis? Are you alright?” Concern dancing in her tone.

“Yeah, no worries…” Louis takes one deep breath in. “It’s just my head… I haven’t been sleeping much the past few nights and I guess that’s taking its toll. No big deal…” Clem knew exactly what he could have been doing. The dear must be preparing for his audition for the next showcase at the school or composing some new songs for the piano. Whenever Louis has an idea, he just has to get it out somehow, through singing, writing it on paper, or at least tickling the ivories for a short while.

“I’m coming to your room, hang tight, Lou.” She hangs up before he can protest. Clem grabs some pain killers from her desk along with a water bottle. She can’t help but feel guilty if she caused him any headaches in the past when he would stay up more than half the night to talk. Although Louis knew it himself, every wincing second was worth it. After all, he was getting closer and closer to the new girl he couldn’t keep away from.

The empty halls echoed the approaching storm keeping her company with every step. Back home, Clem could never treck her way someplace in the middle of the night but at least here she feels safe enough.

“Knock, knock.” Clem quietly announces as she enters Louis’s dorm. He even had his string bulbs off, where all his photos were held up by clothespins. Some were of when he first arrived, various baseball games, his fourth-grade spelling bee he almost won, if only “recommend” had one “m.” One of him, Brody, and a blonde girl named Violet who Clem hadn’t met yet. Louis mentioned the blonde had temporarily gone back home, her mother isn’t doing too well. He had his arm around the two, Brody laughing in the photo while Violet attempted to hide her delighted grin. The others, Marlon and Louis high fiving each other while laughing hysterically, him and the two red-headed twins, Minerva and Sophie, who had gone back home with Violet to help care for her mother, along with their brother Tennesse. The one of him and Clem during one of their late nights at the piano, learning songs for the upcoming showcases. Dark circles may have been staining both under their eyes, but their smiles were genuine and warm. Louis rested his head on her shoulder, Clem’s head resting on his. This photo was taken just a day before Louis and Clem admitted their feelings to each other.

He had their first photo together of the night they saw the fireworks right by his pillow, assuring he’d dream about her every night.

Louis waves to her from his bed, still laying down. Clem kneels at his bedside, feeling his forehead.

“I hope you don’t have a fever.” Her voice still draped with worry.

“Oh please,  _the Louis_  never falls ill.” He boasts with a cheeky grin.

Clem smirks, handing him a water bottle and two painkillers he instantly consumes. He kisses her hand.

“You are an angel from above, thank you.”

“No problem, Lou.”

“Come closer, Clem.” She tilts her head closer, assuming he wants to tell her something.

“ _Closer my dear,_ I’m on my deathbed.” Louis requested in a dramatic whisper.

“Louis?” Clem inquires. He pulls her in further for a kiss, his hand holding her chin towards him, the other twirling the end of her braid. She takes a seat on the bunk, Louis rests his head on her lap.

“Y’know what I’m excited for?” Louis quietly cheers.

“Yeah?” Clem playfully twirls his dreads.

“Spending the entire winter break with you. Along with AJ and the others too.”

“Me too, me too…” Clem leans against the frame, her eyelids heavier than before.

“Clem?” Louis sits up and catches her, gently tucking her in. He tucks a ringlet behind her ear, kissing her forehead. Soon realizing he still wouldn’t be able to sleep, he made his way to find string lights of vivid colors all around.

_Tomorrow will be the perfect way to spend a rainy day._

_* * *_

_Just a few months ago. It was midnight, Clem was humming along to a Spring Awakening song and heard a knock on her door. Of course, it was Louis._

_“Good evening, madam. I take it you can’t sleep either?” Louis inquires_ _._

_“I’m glad you texted when you did, sir. You wanted to go to the piano room?” Clem reminds him, locking her dorm behind her. He links arms with her as they walk. Once they arrive, Clem asked what the occasion was._

_“Well, when all of us can’t sleep, might as well spend time together.” He allows her to step in first, the group on the floor with sleeping bags and pillows, the moon providing all the light they needed. It all started with a friendly game of truth and dare, and then the group ended up talking about deep stuff, eventually leading to why all the kids ended up here. Marlon and Ruby due to their temper, Brody’s relentless anxiety, and Aasim’s broken home. And, why Louis’s parents sent him here all those years ago._

_After hearing all their stories, it made sense. It made sense why Brody always had her little map, looking at all the capitals and little towns and cities she had yet to visit reminded her the future won’t be so bad. The reason why Ruby and Marlon always made an effort to stop and breathe before they spoke during the more hectic times in the year, to avoid yet another regret of saying or doing the wrong thing. The reason why Aasim flinched whenever someone wanted to give him a high five. The reason why Louis always puts others first before himself._

_The reason why all these kids wanted to stay in one place they could call home._

_She remembered all eyes on her, inviting her to mention why she was here, Louis locking eyes her with, telling her she can share only if she wants to. Clem scrunched her nose, trying to piece together the chain of events that lead her to the school._

_“Well, it all started with my mom getting sick. We thought it was just a bug, it’ll just disappear in a few days. Then a week passed. Then another. Then months. It was so strange, you don’t think about doctors getting sick, but she did. Once she… left, it wasn’t much longer until my dad reunited with her. ” She somehow managed to blink back tears, remembering the look in her father’s eyes while at his wife’s bedside. Once that happened, a good friend of her father, Lee, took her in, saving her from the foster care system. “But, that’s not the only reason why I’m here.” Clem managed to muster out. “It was never a good idea to go alone, no matter the place or the time back home. But of course, at some points, I did end up alone… and I was reminded why I had 911 on speed dial. But they were never quick enough.” Clem had been attacked or robbed more times than she could count. Once she came home with yet another black eye, her chin bleeding, the first time Lee witnessed her injuries, he put his foot down._

_And so, they left. Goodbye to hearing gunshots before bed, relentless sirens blaring during all hours of the night. Stories on the news Clem wished were fiction. Lee got a job at the university in West Virginia, allowing AJ and Clem to attend Ericson._

_Of course, she had tried to say goodbye to the bad memories, but they have a habit of clinging on wherever you go. They show, whenever Clem always peers over her shoulder, why she always look at the sky, in fear of walking at night alone. The reason why she flinches whenever someone’s walking behind her. She still wears long sleeves to hide her bruises and scars. The nightmares aren’t as bad for now, but they sure as hell are persistent._

_But, Clem is forever grateful for the sweet memories with her friends, AJ, and her Louis continues to give._

_Now those, are much more persistent._

* * *

The storm from the night before had slowly faded to a persistent drizzle for the morning time. Clementine laid on her side, noticing Louis had put up even more photos she had taken since she first arrived at Ericson. There’s a photo of the two of them rehearsing in the piano room, Louis following the tempo she’s singing in, both squeezed together on the bench and smiling at each other with such joy no one could achieve in one lifetime. The photo on the last day of midterms, Louis is holding Clem bridal style, along with Marlon holding Brody and Aasim with Ruby, the group cheering. Another photo of both of them sitting at the docks, side by side as they both overlook the indigo waves rushing towards them.

A ukulele strumming coaxes Clem to turn over.

“ _Sweet pea, apple of my eye… don’t know when and I don’t know why…”_ Louis sits on the floor, his back against the desk. He notices Clem watching him from his bunk and sits on his knees to reach her eye level.

“ _I always seem to falter and the words just get in the way...”_ Clem stares at him dreamily as he sings to her, his voice the perfect alarm to wake up to.

“ _Oh I know I’m gonna crumble - I’m trying to stay humble - But I never think before I say…Sweet pea keeper of my soul… I know sometimes I’m out of control… but you’re the only reason I keep on coming home.”_ Louis concludes his performance with a bow and winks at her after hearing Clem’s applause. He puts his forehead on hers.

“Good morning, Lou.” Clem giggles out of pure delight.

“Good morning, my lady,” Louis replies. “Sleep well?”

“Eh, a mixed bag. But, once four in the morning hit, I felt a lot better. Sorry, I kinda stole your bed,” Clem chuckles sheepishly. “How’s your headache? Did you sleep?”

“Healed, thanks to you, my dearest. Sleep, well, I did…  _eventually_. I was working on a surprise for you.” Louis smiles cheekily, bits of dirt stain his cheek and neck.

“For me? What’s this, Lou?” Clem asked with a curious smile, cupping his face and wiping off the dirt on his face.

“ _Ah, ah_. You’ll find out soon enough.” He answers, beaming.

Clem shakes her head with a giggle. “Well, tell me you got at least some sleep, please?”

“I did, I did. Actually, around four in the morning, I came back. You were so cold, even with the blanket.” He informs her with concern, cupping the left side of her face and holding both her hands with his right.

Hm, it all began to add up. As soon as Louis briefly left the dorm to work on the “surprise” Clem was alone. She had one of the usual nightmares of her running and running until a hand violently catches by her wrist and pulls her back. Her hands always shake in her sleep, the color drains from her face, and she breaks into a cold sweat. What saved her from a night full of nightmares was when Louis came to her side, holding her close as the storm outside brewed on and on. Only Louis had this effect on her. With him in her life, Clem now knows she isn’t going to be truly alone anymore. It’s a truly comforting feeling, more than what most people get in this life.

“Hey, this isn’t apart of the surprise. But, this is for you.” Louis presents her the tenor ukulele as if it were gold.

Clem smiles wide, gently accepting the incredibly thoughtful gift.

_He remembered._

“You mentioned right before you got here, that your ukulele fell out of your suitcase. I saw this one and thought you might like it. It’s elegant, like you.” Maroon-Like mahogany coated a gloss finish on the tiny guitar, a true masterpiece of an instrument. God only knows how many long hours Louis had to work in town in between classes to save up for such a gift.

Clem kisses his cheek and wraps her arms around neck, bringing him in for an embrace. Her chin on his shoulder, taking in his scent of oak and teakwood. He was surprised at her reaction at first but gladly held her in return. They sway side to side, listening to the endless melody of the rain.

She loves that he’s here, with her. She loves how he made everything so simple. She arrived at the school, he greeted her. They got close so fast, they fell for each other, and now they’re together.

“Thank you.” Clem broke the silence with, still close to him.

“For?” Louis’s tone gentle, his smile never fading.

“Everything.”

* * *

For the remainder of the afternoon, the couple still packed their suitcases for the upcoming trip. Louis drew them both maps, marking the best places to visit in Virginia Beach. Of course, they went to the piano to brush up on a few songs  _Guys and Dolls_ , they even both played a duet song together. They went into town to have lunch, even on the way back, the car ride faced the ongoing storm.

The sky began to shift to deep cobalt, the tapping of the rain becoming more aggressive as nightfall begins to approach. At every stoplight, Louis holds Clementine’s hand.

When they park, Louis hands her the umbrella, Clem attempts to lead their path towards the dorm.

“Just a second, my lady. I gotta show you the surprise.” Louis gently stops her with a hand on her shoulder. He leads her towards the left side of the courtyard.

“Is it another project you need help with?” Clem inquires.

“Alas, no. Although, thank you for your help last time. You’re the first and only to blow on the strings.”

“ _You_  said the ‘ _cooling the temperature help set them in harmony!’”_

“Before the showcase, did you blow on the strings again for good luck?” A sly smirk never leaving his face.

“... _I don’t know_.” Clementine answers innocently, earning a chuckle from Louis.

“Right this way.” He bows, leading her towards the entryway to the new greenhouse, holding the door open.

Upon entering the glass house, string lights frame and cover the entire room. From the walls to the shelves lining the inside to the one long table in the center, which Louis covered in a mint velvet blanket with pillows all around. The entire room emanating vivid pastels and bold hues of indigo and emerald. The entire place was glowing, yet upon Clementine’s entrance, it glowed even brighter. The flowers on all the shelves were daisies and forget-me-nots, which explains why Louis had the dirt on his face earlier, the scent mixed in with dew of the rain as the door closed. This must have taken him most of the night.

“Louis… it’s beautiful.” Clem marvels at what he was able to complete in just hours.

He holds her chin, placing a forget-me-not in her hair, and leads her to the center table. They both lay on their backs, staring through the transparent ceiling, the rain pouring down on the glass like a waterfall, the colored lights coating every droplet. The feel of the mint velvet under them keeping them warm, but just for good measure, Louis covers both of them in his oversized coat.

The cobalt was getting even deeper in color, the glass all around made it possible to explore the inside of a pastel waterfall. Clem turns to her side, facing Louis.

“Merry holidays, Clem.” Louis turns to face her.

“Merry holidays, Lou.”

He takes her free hand, raising their interwinding fingers toward the rainfall that couldn’t reach them.  _This must be a dream,_ Clem thought. She had never felt so at peace before. Nostalgia and joy surrounding them both in their little glass home.

“We may have only met a few months ago, Lou. But, you’ve given me the perfect end to my year.”

“Anything for my Clementine. Let’s see - we met. I still remember you and AJ strolling towards the balcony, I could see your confidence from a yard away. And you saved our project.”

“And Aasim’s life,” Clem added with a chuckle.

“ _And_ Aasim’s life. The way you walked in, holding AJ’s hand. I just knew you had a heart of gold. And then I found out you did theatre, honestly, I was ecstatic.”

“I had a feeling we were going to end up being close.” Clem smiles wide with nostalgia.

“And what an honor it is, my lady.”

“We directed  _Guys and Dolls_  and did fantastic if I do say so myself. I was able to take the best photos with your help. We explored the town and the forest, rehearsed monologues and songs, and somehow managed to make it to class on time.”

“I’ve lost count how many times we fell asleep at the piano.”

“Our dedication knows no bounds, Lou.” Clem chimes.

“That, my darling, is true. And now, here we are, under the rain, reminiscing these amazing few months and resting up for the new year. Thank you, a million.”

“You’re welcome, a million.” Clem cups the left side of his face and parts her lips onto his. Louis trails kisses from her cheek to her chin, Clem quietly giggling. “It was a relief meeting you for the first time. It was a delight to see your friendly face.” Clem and AJ felt safe the moment she looked up to Louis greeting them both from the balcony. If the people are anything like him, maybe they’d be safe here. And she was right. Just months later, here she is, safe in her Louis’s arms.

“When we all met at the music room that night, you mentioned your parents. If you don’t mind my asking, I mean…” Louis’s curious expression dropping to a somber one.

“Lou, it’s alright. Ask me anything, please.” Clem assuring him to go on.

“How did your father pass away?” Louis asked, holding his breath. Clem scoots closer to him if that was even possible.

“A broken heart. After my mom’s illness, he just…” Clem trailed off. “It was like when her heart flatlined, so did his. His eyes weren’t the same after that. He reunited with her just a few weeks later.” She held Louis’s hand tight, as tight as her father held her mother’s hand at her bedside. “I’m grateful, I was able to leave my empty house and my town. The fresh start I got helped of course, but you’ve helped me so much in so little time, Louis.” His presence alone was enough to heal her and AJ.

“We help each other, Clem. It’s my pleasure.” He kisses her forehead. “My darling, this storm will pass like any other. Be sure to enjoy the gentle rain anyway.” Thunder announces itself harshly, Clem flinches. Louis holds her tighter. “I gotcha, no worries.” Forever and always.

“I got you, too.” Clem holds onto his collar.


End file.
